1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of both temporary and relatively permanent barriers, walls, and shelters that will provide protection from nuclear radioactive fallout i.e. gamma and X-rays and storage and preservation of uncontaminated potable water using the means and methods of the system set forth herein. The system employs the use of specially engineered self-supporting, interlocking, stackable jugs as described herein all of which in any given barrier or shelter may be filled with potable water, however if the combined content volume of all the jugs does not need to be potable water, as may be the case for permanent barriers, walls, or shelters, a portion of the less accessible jugs at the bottom of said barrier, wall, or shelter, may be filled with any available fluid and be so labeled. The primary motivation and purpose for this invention is to provide a means of fast and easy construction of barriers and/or complete shelters to protect people from radioactivity emanating from any source, but especially from “dirty bombs” and other nuclear explosions including but not limited to nuclear accidents, and provide survivors with a readily available supply of uncontaminated potable water. Time is of essence for the quickest possible patent issue, manufacture, and marketing of this invention that is certain to be welcomed by and utilized in private, public, governmental, and military sectors; more specifically in dwellings and facilities including but not limited to surrounding and inside industrial nuclear facilities, power plants, electrical generator and circuit rooms, financial facilities, military installations, government buildings, schools, hospitals, civil service facilities, police stations, fire stations, emergency response facilities and command posts.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art thought to be the closest in concept to the “Portable Radiation Protection Shelter & Water Storage System” is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,067 to Pena; Martin Rangel (1999) in which water bags are the main component that require weight baring struts and sundry extraneous fastening devices essential to support, containment, adhesiveness, and shape of assembled structures. A second prior art patent that preceded the above referenced prior art patent that primarily utilizes sand bags is U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,060 to Jackson (1987).